leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Porygon-Z (Pokémon)
|} Porygon-Z (Japanese: ポリゴンZ Porygon-Z) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when traded holding a Dubious Disc. It is the final form of . Biology Although technically a virtual, manmade Pokémon, Porygon-Z does have a physical body. Its head is fuchsia and ovoid in shape with a short, blunt antenna protruding upwards and a blue bill similar to that of a duck. Its eyes are yellow and have black rings, similar to a bulls-eye. The head is completely detached from the body and floats slightly above it. Its smooth, ovoid body is fuchsia with a blue ring connecting its arms. Two arms are loosely connected to its upper body and other than their blue color, have no features. The tail is also blue and featureless, but slightly resembles a paddle. Porygon-Z was given additional software in order to increase its abilities. The initial idea was to give it the ability to travel through alien dimensions, though it did not work as planned. Instead, the Pokémon began acting erratically. This has been attributed to the incompetence of the engineer who faultily updated its programming. Porygon-Z and its pre-evolutions are the only known Pokémon that can learn and . In the anime Porygon-Z's only appearance in the was a cameo in the "World of Pokémon" opening of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, in which every Pokémon from the first five generations (apart from ) appeared. As was the case with , it is currently believed that Porygon-Z will not properly appear and will not be mentioned in the anime as a result of the EP038 incident. In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Io has a Porygon-Z, which is her main battler and only known Pokémon. She first used it to attack the Galactic Number 2. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Porygon-Z appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, where it battled against Platinum's Empoleon at the . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Porygon-Z appears as a trophy. Trophy information NA: Porygon is an artificial Pokémon created by humans. Given an Up-Grade, it becomes Porygon2. Then another mod turns it into Porygon-Z. You'd think two upgrades would make Porygon-Z the perfect Pokémon, but actually, the Dubious Disc used to make Porygon2 evolve seems to have introduced some bugs. Maybe a patch is in the works? PAL: Porygon is an artificial Pokémon created by humans. Given an Up-Grade, it becomes Porygon2. Then another mod turns it into Porygon-Z. You'd think two upgrades would make Porygon-Z the perfect Pokémon, but actually, the Dubious Disc used to make Porygon2 evolve makes it a bit glitchy. Maybe there's a patch in the works... Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve }} |area=Granite Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 6}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX35 Event: Porygon-Z Appears}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |no2=233 |name2=Porygon2 |type1-2=Normal |evo2= holding |no3=474 |name3=Porygon-Z |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Porygon-Z is the only Pokémon whose Japanese name is spelled with a character from a foreign alphabet. * Porygon-Z weighs exactly as much as . It shares this similarity with and Alolan . * The Dubious Disc's name implies that Porygon-Z, unlike its , was not authorized by Silph Co. * In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, Porygon-Z is referred to as a "he", even though the Porygon line is genderless. * Porygon-Z's pre-evolutions have their own signature Conversion move, but no new Conversion-style move was made for Porygon-Z. * Since no leveling up is required to evolve either Porygon or Porygon2, Porygon-Z is the only Pokémon to be evolved twice that can still be level 1. * Porygon-Z is the only Pokémon that evolves from a Pokémon that evolves via trading while holding an item. * Porygon-Z is tied with and for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Like Porygon and Porygon2, it is based on a bird made with 3D computer graphics. Its appearance with respect to Porygon2, as well as its unprogrammed behaviors, suggest that it may be based on the concept of a computer virus having infected Porygon2, or maybe a reference to copyrighted software usually being patched by users to use all the features, but often causing bugs in the program. Name origin Porygon-Z is a combination of and Z'', with ''Porygon being a corruption on polygon. Z'' may refer to the in coordination systems or that Porygon-Z is the last of its evolutionary line (since the letter Z is last in the ). Alternatively, ''Z may be a corruption of 2'' (as in ). In other languages and Z |fr=Porygon-Z|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Porygon-Z|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Porygon-Z|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Porygon-Z|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=폴리곤Ｚ PorygonZ|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=立方獸Z Laahpfōngsau Z|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Cube monster Z" |zh_cmn=3D龍Z / 3D龙Z 3D Lóng Z|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "3D Dragon Z" |hi=परीगोन-Z Porygon-Z|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Porygon-Z es:Porygon-Z fr:Porygon-Z it:Porygon-Z ja:ポリゴンZ zh:多边兽Ｚ